


Meeting Your Idols

by georgiesmith



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, M/M, Manip, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment for John and Rodney during their travels with the Doctor. (I wrote a little ficlet to go along with a manip I made.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Your Idols

“Suppose he doesn’t like me?” Rodney mumbled worriedly into his beer.

“Who?”

“Einstein.”

“What’s not to like?” John said, clapping Rodney on the shoulder. “It’ll be fine. Besides, the Doctor said he’s a friend of his.”

“Yeah, he said that last time and looked what happened.”

“It’s not his fault that Newton doesn’t have a sense of humor.”

Rodney scoffed. “The Doctor climbed a tree and dropped apples on his head.” Rodney could see John trying to hide his smile behind his beer. “It’s all been a cheat! Newton didn’t discover gravity, the Doctor yelled it at him as he chased the Doctor though the orchard.”

“Who’d have thought Issac could move that fast. His fancy wig just flew off!” John giggled at the memory.

“Oh, laugh it up. This grand adventure has only proven that the history of scientific discovery is all a fraud,” Rodney complained. “I shudder to think what’s going to happen when we meet your stupid idol.”

“C’mon Rodney, it’s Evel Knievel. What could go wrong?”

 

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks!


End file.
